Alas de mariposa
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Johanna necesita algo fuerte para calmarse, pero odia todo lo que tenga que ver con el capitolio. Por suerte tiene cerca a Gale, que la ayudará con algo una medicina poco convencional ¿Placebo?


**Disclaimer: **The hunger Games no me pertenece.

**aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros_

* * *

_..._

Abre los ojos aunque tiene que volver a cerrarlos porque la luz le ciega. Intenta gemir porque tiene algo en la boca, algo que le llega hasta la garganta. ¿Otra clase de tortura? Aunque no siente ningún dolor y lo que sea que tiene en la garganta molesta, pero no le impide respirar. Intenta jadear cuando nota como alguien le toca el brazo, pero no puede por lo que sea que tiene en la boca, intenta apartarse pero nota como su cuerpo choca contra algo frio, lo identifica como algo parecido a los barrotes de su celda. Alguien le dice que se calme y que respire hondo, no le hace caso, aunque dos segundos después nota que lo que tiene en la boca desaparece.

Aun así espera a sentir otra clase de dolor. La descarga, del agua. Pero no llega.

Empieza a recordar cosas: bombas, humo, gritos, alguien cogiéndola en brazos, sacándola de la celda. Vuelve a abrir los ojos y esta vez consigue ver dónde está. Techo blanco, paredes blancas, una cama. Algo, dos tubos, salen de la pared y se conectan a su brazo y quien le ha quitado lo que fuera de la boca y la garganta le hace preguntas. Al principio no le entiende, pero luego capta las preguntas sencillas, aunque está tan cansada que no le apetece contestar ni como se llama ni su edad. Solo quiere dormir. Cuando el hombre le apunta con una linterna a los ojos ella se aparta bruscamente.

—Aparta eso gilipollas— Gruñe, pero el movimiento hace que su estomago se contraiga, una nausea recorre su sistema digestivo y aunque su estomago no contiene nada tiene que inclinarse para expulsar la amarga bilis. Se alegra de mancharle los zapatos al tipo que supone que es un médico.

—Estas bien, solo es un efecto secundario de la morflina.—Su cara es todo un poema y si no sintiera el estomago en la boca se reiría.

— Eso es mierda del Capitolio…—Murmura mareada.

— La sintetizamos aquí, en el trece.—Contesta rápidamente el médico mirándose los zapatos.

—Es mierda del Capitolio. Quítamelo. Ahora mismo.

—No podrás con el dolor.

—Aguantaré. ¡Quítamelo!—Ruge. El médico se aparta porque ella vuelve a tener una nausea.

—Es pronto—Murmura el hombre—Ya veré lo que podemos hacer. Por ahora descansa.— El hombre aprieta un botón sobre la pared y ella siente como la luz se apaga hasta que queda inconsciente sobre la cama, drogada.

* * *

Abre los ojos de nuevo y la luz brillante sigue inundándolo todo, los recuerdos se agolpan en su cabeza y el Capitolio y esa sala. Ahora sabe que está a salvo aunque eso no le alivia. Sigue sintiendo el estomago en la garganta, la luz, esa luz… Su cuerpo no lo soporta y otra nausea recorre su sistema, casi inmediatamente otra le sigue, aunque de su estomago solo sale liquido amarillento y amargo. Jadea recordando las palabras de lo que supone que es un medico y se arranca los dos tubos que entran en su brazo. Eso le hace sonreír triunfante.

— ¿Estás loca?—Se sobresalta al oír la voz, creía que estaba sola. Mira al dueño de la voz y le reconoce de haberle visto en la televisión y del rescate, aunque vagamente, aun así los ojos del primo de la Sinsajo son difíciles de olvidar.

—No quiero mierda del Capitolio…—Murmura frotándose el brazo, sangra un poco.

—Esa mierda del capitolio te está ayudando.

—Estoy bien

— En diez minutos no lo estarás…—Johanna intenta incorporarse pero las nauseas vuelven a atacarle, pero esta vez no tiene ni bilis que expulsar y eso las hace más dolorosas.

—Mira esa mierda lo que me hace—Jadea cuando consigue hablar.

—Lo sé, pero el dolor que te evita es mejor.

—¿Y tú qué coño sabes?

—Me la inyectaron cuando me azotaron…—Murmura el chico acercándose, tiene el brazo en cabestrillo, ella supone que es por su propio rescate.

—Pues toda para ti…—Se tumba en la cama dándole la espalda. Sigue sintiendo como su estomago protesta.—Además ¿qué coño haces aquí?

—Quería saber cómo estabas, dabas pena cuando te sacamos de allí…

—Qué considerado por tu parte…—Murmura la chica, sabe perfectamente que fue él quien la saco de aquel maloliente lugar. Cuando rompió la puerta de su celda, cargo con ella como si no pesara nada, con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro tiraba del amante trágico. Recuerda la sonrisa de Finnick al verla, con Annie en brazos, sana y salva.

—Eres tan simpática como parecías…—Murmura él.

—Felicidades por haberlo visto, descerebrado.—Carraspea al notar como su voz se apaga.

—Va a empezar a dolerte todo de nuevo pronto… No tienes una parte de tu cuerpo que no esté golpeada, quemada o electrocutada…

—Tengo ojos idiota…Me veo…—Se estremece cuando nota la mano del chico en su hombro.—No me toques…—Se aparta y nota la primera punzada de dolor en las costillas—Y lárgate…

—No voy a irme y menos ahora que te has quitado eso…

—¿Te preocupas por mí?—Murmura la chica, con la voz rota, las cortillas empiezan a doler y las piernas a escocer.

—Llámalo como quieras…Estás mal, y ahora vas a estar peor. Debería llamar al médico.

—Como llames el médico te juro que te rebano la cabeza en cuanto pueda, chaval.— Jadea, hasta hablar duele. Pero Gale ríe, no sabe si por lo que ha dicho o por como su voz se paraliza.

—Estás fatal…Si no te la dejas poner te dormirán hasta que te recuperes, ¿lo sabías?— Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Hay otras cosas para el dolor…En el siete…había una planta…una muy buena…que funcionaba…—Susurra ella, él la mira atento, también prefiere las plantas a la medicinas sintéticas.—Dicen que los bosques del trece se parecen a los del siete…quizás…

—¿Me estas pidiendo que salga a buscar una plantita?

—Créeme que a ti también te gustará.—La chica sonríe recordando los efectos de la planta.

—No creo que me dejen salir de aquí, nos tienen encerrados.

—Seguro que a tu prima le conceden el favor…—Carraspea—Me buscas la planta…y yo me dejo meter esa mierda…

—¿Y que gano yo?

—ganarás…tranquilo…

—¿El qué?—Murmura el chico, ella resopla y tose a la vez.

—Te daré un poco de la planta…—Johanna jadea, el dolor empieza a ser arrollador.

—No me interesan tus plantas mágicas.— El chico va a apartarse cuando ella le agarra de la manga del feo uniforme gris y clava sus ojos, rojos, reteniendo las lágrimas, en los iris de él.

—Odio esto…No me gusta suplicar…Pero…

—No supliques, Johanna. Veré lo que puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?—Carraspea no sabe qué está haciendo.—Pero ahora deja que te ponga esto…—Se inclina sobre la mujer y le inyecta ambos tubos en el brazo, gracias al cielo, el tubo robótico busca la vena, no necesita ser médico para hacerlo. Dos segundos después los líquidos empiezan a correr de nuevo al cuerpo de la chica y su cara se relaja.

—Si me traes un papel te dibujare como es…

Gale acepta, por una extraña razón quiere comprobar los efectos de la planta, y además si puede salir de aquellos túneles no le importa tener que buscar durante horas. Encontrar el papel y un lápiz es fácil, aunque luego se pasa una hora esperando a que Johanna dibuje la dichosa planta. Cuando la chica acaba cree reconocer el hierbajo. Lo ha visto en el doce, tiene un olor penetrante y dulzón, en la vida se le había ocurrido que sirviera para algo, y ni siquiera la señora Everdeen lo usa.

—¿Seguro que es así?

—Seguro…—Contesta la chica que ha recuperado el color después de que la morflina volviera a su sistema.

—He visto la planta en el distrito doce, es solo un hierbajo, la madre de Katniss no la usa para nada.

— En el distrito doce sois idiotas…—Murmura la chica.—Lo comprobaras…Coge solo las que tengan las hojas rojas…

—Hojas rojas…muy bien…—Carraspea—Por curiosidad, ¿como se llama la dichosa planta?

— Inkungu…—El chico arruga la nariz—Lo sé, no es un nombre muy bonito, pero es lo que quiero.

—Lo intentaré, primero tengo que conseguir que me dejen salir…— Cuando Gale le guiña un ojo Johanna pone los ojos en blanco y se recuesta en la cama de nuevo.

—Rápido… esta cosa me da asco.

* * *

Pero Gale no es rápido, y no sabe si lo hace por torturarla, o por qué, pero tarda seis días en aparecer por la sala de enfermería, pero cuando regresa puede oler en el aire ese indiscutible olor dulzón y la boca casi se le hace agua. Cierra los ojos con fuerza para no sonreírle, debería estar enfadada pero que le traiga la planta hace que se le pase esa pequeña molestia. Por fin puede dejar las drogas del Capitolio.

—Creía que te habías olvidado, descerebrado.—Murmura pasándose la mano por la poca pelusilla que le ha empezado a crecer en la cabeza.

—¿Crees que ha sido fácil salir de este sótano? He tenido que llevar un rastreador y un intercomunicador.

—Pero has salido gracias a tu prima…—Gale resopla, ella sabe perfectamente que no es su prima pero no puede evitar reírse de el por ese parentesco absurdo que les han impuesto.

—No. Es. Mi. Prima.—Dice el chico apretando los dientes y ella no puede evitar reírse.

—Eso salta a la vista…—Le guiña un ojo.— Y eso que solo te había visto por televisión.—Gale resopla pero no le dice nada más, se retan con la mirada unos segundos hasta que Johanna se incorpora.

—¿Qué haces?

—Necesitamos papel de fumar y un encendedor.— Johanna se muerde el labio, nerviosa.

—¿Fumar?¿La planta se fuma? No conozco ninguna planta medicinal que se fume…

—Esta si…

—Eso es raro…—El chico vuelve a apretar los dientes.—No será algo inútil ¿no?

—Confía un poco en mí, chaval…—La chica desconecta el fino tubo que está anclado a su brazo y saca los pies de la cama.—Estoy harta de esta habitación, salgamos a tomar el aire…a un sitio donde no nos molesten.

—No creo que…sea buena idea.

—¿Desde cuándo sigues las normas? Te creía un revolucionario.

—Desde que hace días que no caminas…—La mira preocupado cuando la chica se levanta, le cuesta, nota las piernas como de gelatina, pero no dice nada. Se mantiene de pie desafiante, dejando que sus pies noten el frío suelo. Estar de pie es una buena sensación aunque sea dolorosa.

—Estoy perfectamente, idiota. ¿Ves?—Gale la mira alzando una ceja. Perfectamente, con el pelo rapado, costras de quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo, con una delgadez extrema y el brillo de la morflina aún en sus ojos, si, perfectamente…piensa el chico irónicamente.

—Ya veo…—Tiene que sujetarla de la cintura cuando ella da un paso y se tambalea. Johanna resopla, no le gusta sentirse tan débil.—Es normal que estés así…llevas días en la cama…deberías quedarte tumbada.

—Solo tengo las piernas un poco débiles, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.— Gale la mira con preocupación, suspira y asiente mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—Apóyate en mí, sé el lugar adecuado, y nadie nos incordiará.—Rodea a la chica con un brazo y con el otro coge una de las sábanas de la cama.

Johanna no protesta cuando siente el fuerte brazo del chico en su cintura, eso le da seguridad, se siente extrañamente bien. Cierra los ojos cuando pasa su brazo alrededor de cuello del chico y comienza a andar.

Los primeros pasos son difíciles. Le duelen las piernas y las siente como si no fueran suyas, pero él está ahí y sabe que no la va a soltar. No sabe adónde la lleva, pero extrañamente se fía de él. Empiezan a dejar atrás los pasillos fuertemente iluminados. Se estrechan, bajan decenas de escaleras, las luces se vuelven tenues parpadeantes, siente como el aire se carga, se enrarece y huele a metal y a algo que no sabe muy bien descifrar. Está a punto de preguntar cuando el chico abre una de las puertas de lo que cree que es el ultimo pasillo de aquel sitio.

—La sala de calderas, aquí no bajará nadie.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—Murmura la chica, el lugar es amplio y tiene unos tanques enormes con varios aparatos que parecen relojes, ruedas y engranajes aquí y allá, que no dan mucha seguridad, sobre todo aquellos que dejan escapar vapor, pero al menos hace calor, no como en los malditos pasillos, algo que agradece terriblemente.

—El mantenimiento se realiza cada dos días, y da la casualidad que hoy me toca a mí—El chico levanta el brazo y le muestra lo que tiene escrito en él, al hacerlo hace una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor, ella suspira.

—Entonces perfecto—Le sonríe falsamente, no quiere mostrar la leve preocupación que ha sentido al ver esa mueca.—Pero seguimos necesitando papel y fuego…

—Lo sé…Tendrás que esperarme aquí—El chico extiende la sabana en el suelo contra una pared, y prácticamente la obliga a sentarse, aunque ella se deja sin protestar, como si fuera una muñeca, solo por las ganas de paladear el humo de la planta.

—No me moveré…—Le guiña un ojo, y el chico niega con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, Johanna apuesta que se está mordiendo la lengua con ella.

Gale sale de la estancia y ella cierra los ojos, los huesos le han empezado a doler, y el calor que sentía al principio desaparece a los pocos minutos. Se muerde el labio con fuerza y se mira las piernas, piel y hueso, llenas de heridas en proceso de curación. Y aunque su aspecto nunca le importó el que le raparan el pelo fue un golpe aun más bajo que las descargas eléctricas. Se siente como un pájaro desplumado. Y luego está el agua…Prefiere no pensar en ello. Procura centrarse en lo que sentirá en unos minutos, con el humo del inkungu entrando en sus pulmones y luego corriendo por sus venas.

Siente que el chico tarda siglos en regresar aunque sabe que solo son unos minutos, ni siquiera llega a media hora. Pero cuando llega le sonríe, parece animado. Esta vez se reprime en decir algo sardónico y le mira atentamente mientras que el se sienta a su lado y le enseña un pequeño cuadrado de metal con un trece grabado.

—No he encontrado papel de fumar…en el trece no usan de eso…

—No me jodas chaval…como preten…—El chico no le deja acabar la frase, le tapa la boca con su enorme mano.

—¿Quieres callarte? Tengo una pipa, servirá igual ¿no?— La chica se aparta la mano de la boca con una sonrisa bobalicona, por un momento había dudado de él.

Le arrebata la pipa y el encendedor de las manos e incluso mete la mano dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para coger la planta, el chico no protesta, la deja hacer observadora en silencio. Mira como la chica coge una de las hojas más rojas y la huele, luego, poco a poco con los dedos desmenuza la hoja dentro de la pipa. Los dedos se le quedan teñidos de rojo, pero no le importa, y cuando acerca el mechero y la pila se enciende, cuando por fin puede dar una fuerte bocanada de humo, se siente en una nube, siente incluso felicidad, sabe que en un minuto el dolor solo será un eco, y su mente quedará en blanco, reducida a la sala de calderas y al chico con el que comparte el inkungu.

Tras varias caladas, y con una sonrisa que Gale nunca ha visto le entrega la pipa. Por como coge la pipa cree que se va a negar a compartirla con ella. Pero si algo caracteriza a Gale es que nunca se echa para atrás. Absorbe imitando a su recién estrenada amiga, respira el humo, y aunque siente fuego en los pulmones, reprime sus ganas de toser. En cuanto lo controla da la segunda calada, y con esta siente como su cuerpo se relaja, sus músculos son de mantequilla y su hombro deja de doler.

A la sexta vez que el humo entra en sus pulmones el chico comienza a reír, risa que contagia a Johanna, que estaba en su mundo de tanques de metal y chico de ojos grises.

—Deberías obligar a tu prima a venir, quizás así se le quitaba la cara de amargada.

—No. Es. Mi. Prima. —Murmura el chigo jugueteando con el encendedor.—Solo la chica con la que cazaba.

—¿Y cuántas veces has pensado en tirártela, chaval?—Gale deja de reírse, parece pensarlo durante un par de segundos y luego vuelve a reír sin sentido.

—No soy capaz de contarlas.— Johanna ríe con más fuerza, ya no le duele nada y no siente esas nauseas enfermizas y horribles, ya no siente que le moleste la luz, ni se siente pesada, solo es gelatina y humo.

—Yo la hubiera arrinconado contra un árbol y…seguro que se dejaba…

—No sé…y prefiero no pensar en ella ahora…Esta cosa es fantástica…

—Te lo dije chaval…—Johanna le quita la pipa y fuma de ella.—mejor que esas mierdas sintéticas que invento nuestra mierda de gobierno…—Carraspea—No voy a volver a ponerme esa cosa. Vendremos aquí todos los días, apáñatelas para que podamos estar a solas…

— Eso parece una proposición indecente…—Johanna se rie, tanto que parece que va a ahogarse o romperse. Le gusta como habla el chico.

—Sigue soñando chaval…

—Esto no es un sueño…No siento nada…ni física ni amínicamente…cero dolor.

—Te dije que era maravillosa…—La chica tiene un deje de orgullo en la voz, siempre ha estado segura de sí misma, y esta vez, no iba a ser menos.

—Lo sé— Gale resopla, ¿cuántas veces tiene que recordárselo?.—Entonces, decidido ¿no? Nada de mierdas sintéticas.

—Nada sintético…—susurra ella observando la pila detenidamente, como la hoja roja se consume lentamente—No lo necesito. Solo necesito esto

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Bueno, aqui está mi reto, parte está escrito en el hospital, así que no es gran cosa, y no se parece a lo que habia pensado en escribir, pero es lo que ha salido...a algo tenia que ser adicta... ¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
